


Świąteczna niespodzianka

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Rough Kissing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: -Jesteś chrześcijaninem, więc pomyślałem, że coś ci dam.-wyglądał na zestresowanego. Jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak.Logan daje Kurtowi coś na święta.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Kurt Wagner, Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Świąteczna niespodzianka

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych świąt ^^

-Elfie-zawołał Logan trochę mniej naburmuszony niż zwykle.  
Cały stół odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nikt nie śmiał oddychać.  
Stał w drzwiach, trzymał w dłoni mały pakunek zawinięty kokardką. Miała postrzępione końce, wyglądała na agresywnie obciętą.   
Stół w instytucie był pełen ludzi, a raczej mutantów, ale jego wzrok był skupiony na jednym.   
Kurt właśnie wstawał od stołu. Jego oczy były skupione na pakunku, a czający się na policzkach rumieniec zasłaniało niebieskie futerko.   
Podszedł do Logana i wyszedł z nim na korytarz. Oboje nie lubili tłumów.   
-Jesteś chrześcijaninem, więc pomyślałem, że coś ci dam.-wyglądał na zestresowanego. Jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak.   
Kurt chciał mu pomóc, ale naprawdę się spieszył.  
-Guten tag, ale idę teraz do kościoła   
Odsłonił kły, ukłonił się i zniknął w chmurze fioletowego dymu i duszącym zapachu siarki.  
Logan odganiał dym dłonią, kaszlał, ale uśmiechał się pokazując swoje własne niewiele mniejsze kły.  
-Ja bym tego nie zabierał do kościoła brachu-powiedział do dymu wyjmując z kieszeni przetartych spodni cygaro.   
—-  
Logan siedział w fotelu i czytał gazetę, gdy Kurt zmaterializował się w jego pokoju.   
Kaszlał teatralnie, ale Kurt przeszkodził mu wciskając torebkę do rąk.  
-Wziąłem coś po drodze, przyznam się, że nic nie miałem, nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle pamiętasz kiedy są Święta, ja.  
Logan zerknął do środka. Flaszka whiskey. Uśmiechnął się.  
-Nie odpakowałem prezentu, ale...  
-Na litość boską!-odburknął Logan i złapał Kurta za kołnierz.  
Jedną ręką podtrzymał za tors, a drugą za policzek. Chciał go pocałować ale o ironio nie sięgał. Więc zmiótł go z nóg, dosłownie. Kurt trzymał się tylko na dłoni Logana, trzymającej jego koszulkę. Wsparł się obejmując jego szyję.  
Spojrzał w jego oczy i uśmiechając się wyjął cygaro z ust.   
Po wymienieniu uśmiechów i maślanych spojrzeń pocałowali się w końcu.   
Tyle lat miłości, bólu i pożądania zmieściło się w tak małym pocałunku. Gdy oddalili się, oddechy trzymały pozory, nastąpił kolejny pocałunek. Ten był zwierzęcy. Ich kły obijały się o siebie, a zarosty drapały. Ręce zaciskały, a nogi przybliżały.  
Gdy zabrakło im powietrza przestali. Czoło oparło się o czoło, a oddech odbijał się od oddechu.  
-Scheiße-wyszeptał Kurt uśmiechając się i patrząc na wciąż czerwone usta Logana.  
-Dałem ci zdjęcie mojego kutasa.  
-CO.


End file.
